


Lucky Cat

by TripleEce



Series: 动物奇谭集 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 一些旧的脑洞，动物奇谭集本系列全部是 卢卡x加雷斯有前后顺序，OOC、恶趣味预警，注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

 

从上个星期以来，在工位在加雷斯·贝尔隔壁、年纪已经远远大于而立之年的同事眼里，他们入职不到半年的年轻小同事一到下班时间就风风火火，他会把没做完的文件全部塞进公文包里，还不忘给办公桌上唯一一盆小吊兰浇浇水，然后一边说着回去把班继续加完不会耽误明天工作一边推开玻璃门，边走边在口袋里一个劲儿的掏自己破旧的小钱包，没过一会儿他头顶上压不下去的头发尖儿就在人潮涌动的办公室下班走廊里看不见了。今天是周三，贝尔准时下班并且每天都仿佛再赶约会一样的状态已经连续了八个工作日。

“哼，英国人。”再隔壁一个工位的法国佬哼了一声，瞥了一眼桌面上除了咖啡杯和一个笔筒外加一盆保洁阿姨送的小吊兰植物之外还什么都没有的新同事留下的空位，“他们永远这么古怪，总是这样，我一点也不奇怪。”

“我看他是又谈恋爱了。年轻的男孩子们，三个月就可以换一个女朋友。”对同事的八卦从贝尔留下的那个空位中心状的扩散开来，另一个戴着眼镜的女人评价道，语气里有些不舒服，仿佛认定所有年轻男孩都是欺骗女孩感情的骗子。

“很有可能，加雷斯这星期心情很好，中午还问我咖啡要不要加稀奶油他可以顺手帮我带几颗过来。他看来已经从上一段感情里痊愈了——”

”英国人，哼。“

加雷斯已经走远了，所以这些品头论足他完全没有听到。他已经拿出了钱包找到了零钱，乘上了通勤的公交，这星期第三次准备先去水产市场，他需要买新鲜的鱼喂家里的猫，卢卡最喜欢鱼了。

 

“我也想吃意大利面。”

穿着他的白衬衫的家伙趴在烤箱上看屋子的主人给他做刚买来的活鱼，人形的卢卡拿一双大眼睛看着围着新围裙的加雷斯，眼神里一半是觉得好玩一半是觉得好笑。他穿围裙的样子有点滑稽，握着刀的手又很僵硬，案板上那条鱼刚才袋子里被放出来的时候拿尾巴甩了加雷斯一脸的水珠，卢卡喵迅速冲上去拿爪子拍下了鱼头，加雷斯那个被鱼欺负了的表情在猫眼里看起来也是很好玩的。

“不行，你不能吃人类的调味料。”加雷斯专心致志地拿刀刮着鱼鳞，其实他一点也不会做菜，但是他本能的觉得便成人类样子的卢卡不会希望吃的一嘴的鳞片。“咸味会让你掉毛的。”

卢卡瞥了瞥嘴，从烤箱上投过去一个担忧意味很少的眼光，“可是吃没味道的东西并不会保留多少毛发，你看看你二十年来的早中晚餐，再看看你的头发。”

加雷斯被他说痛了，他抬起蓝色的眼睛瞪了自己的猫一眼，但却没有真的生气，他还在对付那条鱼，锅里煮着水已经要沸腾了，旁边放着水里准备要煮的意大利面和没洗过得番茄。卢卡知道他还买了洋葱和肉糜，他闻得到加雷斯今天带回来的事物袋子里的气味。他一个人生活，三餐吃的乱七八糟，意大利面已经是比较丰盛的晚餐了。

当然他只会分给卢卡惨白的面条，最多给他一些煮熟了的白切牛肉丁。当然了卢卡知道他是为了自己好。他开始在网络上看宠物养猫论坛，网购一大堆柔软的垫子和猫粮，开始看菜谱买围裙，也习惯在晚上把窗子开到入睡前。加雷斯·贝尔看起来是个没有任何生活情趣的无聊的英国人，严格的说是无聊的威尔士人，可以一天三餐都吃炸鸡和三明治，一个人在一家开在异国的跨国公司工作，却可以为了一只房子旧主人留下的猫改变多年的生活习惯，也是一个奇迹。

 

他其实很温柔，只不过是极其笨拙罢了。卢卡拿两只手撑着自己的脑袋，祈祷正在收拾鱼的人不要切掉自己的手指。他们的厨房是窄长的方块型，温暖的夕阳从小窗里毫不吝啬地铺洒进来，洒向地上的白瓷砖，也洒在了加雷斯身上，他有点蓬乱的头发，浓密的睫毛，在脸上留下灰色的阴影。

卢卡走过去，他的脚步很轻，动作也很轻，他凑到加雷斯耳边对着它吹气：“我不想吃意面了我要吃你。”说完就用尖尖的犬齿轻飘飘地咬了咬加雷斯的耳朵。

”卢卡你别闹了我还要做饭……“加雷斯的脸颊迅速涨红了，鼻子周围眼睛底下细细密密的雀斑一点点的露出来，他感到卢卡用温暖的双手从背后环住了他，手指停在他的胸口摩挲，他想挣脱出来，于是转了个身靠在料理台上，手上还拿着刀子。加雷斯把手里的刀居高，卢卡还贴在他身上，以一种很危险的姿势靠近着他。”求你了别闹……“

卢卡心满意足地看着一米八的人被他逼得高举着两只手、缩着肩膀挤在狭窄的厨房里，腰抵着料理台，还再不停地向后躲。加雷斯不自信，所以总是看起来比实际身高矮三四公分，美丽的夕阳从他肩膀上穿过来，猫的眼睛面对强光变成了细细的立瞳。卢卡稍微踮起了脚就够到了加雷斯的脸，他今天没忘记他出门上班前的嘱咐有好好刷牙，于是很轻松地在加雷斯薄薄的唇角上留下一个清浅的吻，薄荷味的。

加雷斯睁大了自己蓝色的眼睛，瞳仁周围一圈深蓝色环绕着中间宝石一样的海蓝，他被一个很温柔的吻吻到几乎要融化了，只差丢盔卸甲。卢卡近在咫尺，金色的头发闪着美丽的光泽，他看见他狡黠地抿嘴冲着自己笑，手已经摸到他的腰后了。

“食物哪有你好吃。”卢卡喵眨了眨眼睛，加雷斯呻吟了一声，他知道说什么都没有用了。

一个小时之后他从被子里爬出来揉着自己发酸的腰部，想第一万次的跟卢卡强调不要在这样奇怪的时间做爱，而且下次动作一定温柔一点的时候，披着自己衬衫的金发男人脚步轻盈地走进房间，单手捧着一只托盘，烤鱼的味道弥漫进了整个房间。他跳过来，把盘子伸到加雷斯面前，上面摆着两把叉子和一个胡椒粉罐头。

“我用烤箱做的。什么调料也没放，胡椒归你。”卢卡说，然后悠然自得地拿起自己的叉子开始戳烤的焦香的鱼头。加雷斯把刚才想抱怨的话吞了下去，卢卡这么好，并没有什么可以再抱怨的了，他十分满足。

 

如果时间回到两个月之前，有人告诉加雷斯一只猫会变成人、并且这个生物会跟一个正常的人类产生“正常”的感情之类的鬼话，他一定会用看疯子的眼神盯着他看，并且在心里觉得这家伙应该去看精神科医生。来马德里的头两个月是他生命中最不安定的两个月——忙着适应跨国公司冷漠又根系复杂的工作关系、应付同事，在首都里找距离合适价钱又合适的房子，习惯新的语言环境——并且拼命维系着跟高中时候就在一起的青梅竹马的女朋友的关系——自从距离上加雷斯远离了卡迪夫之后，他们的感情就像横跨在遥远距离上摇摇欲坠的玻璃架子，稍稍有点风吹草动就会摔得粉碎。

“嘿…凯蒂你听我说……”加雷斯对着手机听筒小声央求道，“下午我们在开例会，他们控制不好时间，我没有故意不接你的电话——”电话那头他几乎可以听见街道上川流的车辆和人流的嘈杂声，那个跟他在一起好几年的棕发女孩深深地叹气，一星期里第三次匆匆说了句再见就掐了电话。

一个人在异乡生活并不容易，加雷斯沮丧的爬上楼，沮丧的掏出钥匙把靠近阁楼的房门打开，新装修的家具和地板散发出一股淡淡的刺鼻气味，他的屋子是一整栋公寓里最顶层、最小的一间，曾经整栋房子都属于一位出身高贵的主人，这个阁楼一样的住处大概是原先的置物间，时常散发出一股灰尘的味道。但它的租金实在便宜，位置方便，对于只拿实习公司的人来说是种福音。

来自海峡对面的蓝眼睛把土气的公文包扔在门口的鞋架顶端，一抬头就看见一只毛茸茸的东西坐在他的窗台上，长长的尾巴垂下来危险的摇摆着，加雷斯吓了一跳，不过很快反应过来那是“那只”猫，白色的长毛上只有额头、背部和尾巴上有金棕色的斑纹，正拿一双深琥珀色的大眼睛瞪着他。

“呃……嗨？”加雷斯试探着说。黄白相间的大猫的尾巴更小幅度却更剧烈的甩了甩，但是没有做出更多对他不满意的行为，它在那里坐了一会儿，一个转身从窗台上跳出去了。加雷斯松了一口气，然后发现自己居然跟一只猫在对峙，如果叫他的同事知道了又是一个星期的笑话。

事实上卢卡——这只据说属于名贵品种的梵猫——才是这间屋子的半个主人。它原先的饲主拥有整栋房子的继承权，但他搬走的时候，他同样血统高贵的猫眷恋这片领地，留了下来。

无主的猫偶尔看起来有些狼狈，但大部分时候都保持着皮毛美丽、神情高贵的姿态，加雷斯知道他的邻居们都会照顾这只漂亮的猫使他免受饥寒，他也猜想阁楼原本是猫儿的领地，自己入侵了它原本宽阔又安逸的空间，它时不时就会回来警告自己一下。

但卢卡很少靠近它，它通常只停留在窗台上，偶尔会叼着一片小鱼干坐在玻璃天窗上，留给阁楼居住着四个白爪子的角度，猫对自己有敌意，加雷斯知道，陌生人对陌生人总是有本能警惕的敌意，人跟动物都一样。

等他疲倦的换掉外衣正准备在餐桌上给下午的例会补充记录的时候，他的手机又振动起来，屏幕上显示的是凯蒂的号码，加雷斯匆忙去抓手机的时候它像是不听话的仓鼠一样连跳了两下，摔在了地板上，发出了很响很不详的撞击声。

卢卡正坐在屋顶上舔爪子，它的两只尖尖的耳朵听觉灵敏，能知晓屋子里所有的声音。

 

卢卡喵比所有见过它的人类想象中的更通人性，城市里有许多像它一样的都市传说，只有很偶尔的时候才露出令人惊鸿一瞥的机会。一开始他对这个占用它屋子的外国人异常不满，一段时间之后它知道他一个人孤独的可以，并且并不擅长处理关系——无论是工作关系还是感情关系——把大把的自我时间浪费在跟人类女性的感情拉锯战上，低声下气，自尊极低，连猫都嗤之以鼻。再后来它觉得蓝眼睛的家伙大概是人类中比较可怜的一种，他本性不坏，因为在意识到自己常常徘徊在附近之后，会在窗台上给它留点牛奶。

卢卡丢失了自己舒适贵族猫的日子已经很久了，它没出息的小主人最终败掉了所有的家底，把这栋曾经富贵的楼栋卖掉，富贵的完整性被商人分割来开，旧式的装修被从吊顶到地板全部铲除，做成了简单的欧洲北部风格分开出租出去。有些层的租客不喜欢猫，有些人对宠物毛过敏，它也曾经过过四处逃窜、饥肠辘辘的日子，但它始终不愿意离开这里，直到新来的人住进了它最后控制的区域，让它时不时就得坐在窗台上，避免跟傻瓜共处一室。

隔着玻璃它都能听见加雷斯第第一千零一次在跟自己远在海峡另一边的女朋友打电话，尽管他压低着声音。人类时常搞不清楚自己在感情中到底需要的是慰藉还是折磨，或者在他们看来只有两者捆绑才能让他们感到愉悦。卢卡在窗台上坐了一会儿，准备找个更安静的地方度过夜晚，马德里的晚上温度骤降，它打了一个喷嚏。

失去遮风避雨的场所真的不方便，漂亮的猫儿甩了甩脑袋，它从窗帘缝隙里试图瞪里面的罪魁祸首一眼但失败了:加雷斯没在他惯常打电话时会坐的餐桌前，也没坐在床上。好奇心让它凑近了一点——弄开纱窗对它来说不是难事——探进一个头往里看，屋子里的空气温暖很多，房间的主人坐在地毯上，脑袋埋在两条胳膊里，蔫的像干掉的植物。

没用的人类。卢卡喵忍不住想翻一个白眼，但它大大的杏眼做不出太过嘲讽的动作，它原本想原地拿回脑袋，但摆在窗台上的牛奶盒刚换了新的，食物的诱惑不小，犹豫了一会儿它把柔软的身子全拽了进来。

窗台上猫儿发出的窸窸窣窣的声音并没有让加雷斯抬头，他也没看那只大猫是怎么喝掉它今日份的饮料、舒服的伸展着四肢，他的手机放在两条支起来的长腿边上，他知道他的女朋友再也不会打电话过来了。

卢卡当然不像普通的猫一样会怀疑一动不动的人类是不是死了，还要跑过去踩一踩判断一下他们是不是已经僵硬了，但它在怀疑这没用的家伙是不是哭了，毕竟他看起来比平常更沮丧且低落，甚至都不愿意瞧一瞧已经在屋里活动的动物，好吧，尽管自己从没给他好脸色看。但是出于对他友好态度的回报，白色的猫儿破天荒的跳进了屋子里，发出很轻的落地声音。加雷斯还是没有抬头，他看起来已经不在乎了。

看在友善对待动物的份上。卢卡喵踩着优雅的一字步走过去，稍微关爱他一下。没有人能抗拒他的魅力，没有人。

加雷斯听见常常盘桓的猫科动物轻柔的叫了一声，终于抬起眼睛来看了它一眼，它伸出两个爪子按在自己的膝盖上，半个身子立了起来，柔软的长毛自然地贴在他的皮肤上，带来温暖的触感。他知道猫儿会主动安慰情绪不佳的人类，但他没想到卢卡会愿意靠近它，把整个身子都蹲在他的两条腿上，它摸起来又轻又暖，顺从且安定。

加雷斯用两条胳膊抱了抱它，然后几乎是把它用力搂在怀里，眼睛和鼻子都贴着它背部的皮毛。卢卡觉得自己的胃被勒了一下，它本来想抗议，但最后还是选择了放弃。破天荒的它愿意安慰一个失恋的人类一次，绝对不是因为他给了东西吃，而是因为他们搂在一起会比较暖和。

自己可以教他怎样才是让人舒服的感情关系。卢卡喵把下巴搁在两个爪子上，轻轻地蹭着人类的脸，它可比二十郎当岁的年轻人有经验的多。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

 

大概是出于对自己安慰的报答，从那天夜里之后，卢卡喵每天都能在阁楼的窗台外面看见牛奶盆，然后会翻一个白眼，这无知的人类把他当小奶猫养吗？在原封不动的换了几天牛奶之后，食盆里放进了猫粮，虽然味道不那么合他心意，但好歹说明有所改进。屋子里的人依旧早出晚归，风尘仆仆，他回到家的时候会拉开窗帘把窗台上的食盆收进去，卢卡喵在同一时间通常在楼层之间散步。

偶尔加雷斯在晚上探出脑袋的时候会看见那只大白猫坐在自己的窗台上，像一尊威风凛凛的狮身人面像——这个比喻也许并不恰当，但那双金色的杏眼却给加雷斯一种真实的穿透感，也许猫科动物天生敏感，具有感应人心的能力。

在公司的试用了三个月之后，加雷斯终于攒够了修手机的钱，之前他的手机触屏碎了，所有的内容都得隔着一道道裂痕看，他在回家的路上打开干净的屏幕上的MSN，凯蒂的头像还是绿色的，当他打开对话框准备给她发句“Hi”的时候，那个绿色的小点突然灰了。

加雷斯咬了咬嘴唇，最终也无可奈何地把手机塞回口袋里。

也许是他今天回来的晚了，从地铁站走上地面的时候一整条街的路灯依次亮起，很多年轻男女靠着小型广场的花圃和水池抽烟，流动的花摊遗留下一些花枝和花瓣，沿街的酒吧和餐厅渐渐变得生动起来，加雷斯去面包店里包了一份火腿奶酪三明治。转身出门的时候就差点撞在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的身上。

“抱歉。”加雷斯说，一边侧过身子好让拉莫斯能穿过面包店并不宽敞的门，塞尔吉奥对他简单的点了点头，转身就对柜台里的年轻姑娘绽出一个大大的笑容，他愉快地和她打招呼，搂过她的脖子在她的脸颊上亲了两下，熟络的坐下聊起了天。

加雷斯认识塞尔吉奥，在他搬到阁楼的第一天他就在楼下碰见了这位住在一楼的邻居，当时他穿着T恤露着两条纹满了纹身的胳膊，墨镜还没从脸上摘下来，脖子上挂着足有半块指甲盖那么粗的金链子，说实话，看起来有点像黑社会。

“你是新来的来？”他用一口带着口音的西班牙语问加雷斯，连问了两遍对方都一脸没听懂，于是他做了个手势，指了指自己，又指了指旁边的家门，加雷斯恍然大悟，点了点头。

“我们是邻居了，你叫什么？”他耸了耸肩，“你听不懂我说话吗？”

从那天之后加雷斯觉得自己上了塞尔吉奥的“无法沟通”名单，哪怕加雷斯会说一点西班牙语，但直接跟带着安达卢西亚风味的本地人对话依旧困难重重，大概在塞尔吉奥看来英国人总是带着冷漠的距离感，既不坦诚又不热情，不是好沟通的类型。

后来加雷斯了解到塞尔吉奥并不是什么黑社会，但他确实昼伏夜出，在晚上工作，在酒吧里干DJ，高兴的时候也把驻唱的立式麦克风要过来吼两嗓子，他的手指上总是戴着一排戒指，大概是为了增加音乐效果。

加雷斯走出面包店，走回到了地铁口旁边的小型广场上吃自己的三明治，生火腿和气味清淡的芝士片夹在有点硬的面包里，足够他填饱肚子。他突然想吹会儿风，然后再去亚洲超市和水果摊上买罐头和南瓜。吃外带晚饭的时候他又看了看自己换了新屏幕的手机，无论是MSN还是WhatsApp上都没有人给他发消息。

等他买完东西走进公寓大厅的时候，加雷斯又看见了塞尔吉奥，他正弯着腰用手抚摸着一个白色生物的脑袋，加雷斯眨了眨眼睛，发现那只正享受着人类给它挠下巴的生物就是前两天跳进他的房间主动安慰他的猫咪，一身白色的猫，头顶和背部的金色花斑，它眯起的杏眼不经意的瞥见了加雷斯，仿佛真的在看它。

“别跑太远，卢卡。”塞尔吉奥的语气里充满了关心和宠爱，“我有好几天都没见你了。”

叫卢卡的猫轻轻地叫了一声表示回应，加雷斯跳上了防火楼梯，一边在心里记下猫的名字。

卢卡喵当天晚上就在阁楼外窗户的食盆外侧看见了一张便利贴纸，上面用签字笔写着自己的名字。搞得它有点想挠这个不知天高地厚的小鬼头的玻璃，就在这时窗户突然向外打开，加雷斯的脑袋探出来半个，和优雅的站成一条直线的猫咪四目相对。

“卢卡？”蓝眼睛的人类轻轻地喊了喊，高贵的梵猫看起来没有什么反应，“哎……这不是你的名字吗？”

“你的名字可真好听，卢卡。”加雷斯靠着自己的窗台喃喃自语到，虽然猫儿不会说话，但它好歹自己在这陌生城市中可以亲近的活物，柔软又鲜活，是他的一个陪伴。

 

后来加雷斯慢慢听说了卢卡的来历，在前主人离开之后它成了大家的猫——从某种程度上来说——是隐形的流浪猫。猫儿是很奇怪的生物，它们很少露出流离失所的可怜感，总是看起来淡然且骄傲，能顺其自然地应对一切，从不看起来狼狈不堪。卢卡在窗台的样子仍然告诉加雷斯它是这里的主人而非宠物——它受大家喜爱，也不会有人欺负它。加雷斯对自己侵占了猫咪的领地感到一点抱歉，为了对它能在低潮的时候安慰自己表达感激，他开始把自己的窗子留出来一点，这样在夜里稍微变冷的时候它可以进屋里来，加雷斯想。

卢卡喵很少主动跑进陌生人的屋子里去，尽管它心里任然愤懑阁楼那片舒适的领地，但它仍然对一个月以来屋子里那个人类还在试图挽回自己的“女朋友”，跟她低声打电话、说些抱歉的话，最后通常以沉默的告别结束。有些人类习惯快刀斩乱麻的结束一些纠缠，有些人类习惯制造一些纠缠，加雷斯——这个租掉它的阁楼的家伙就属于后者，有好几次卢卡都看见他打完电话之后直奔着自己的阳台窗户而去：背对着主街的窗户外没有那么明亮的风景，马德里也没有众人赞誉的城市天际线，不知道他在寻找什么，也许是一些熟悉的事物，又过了几次之后卢卡喵发现他可能是在找自己。

大概是一种“勉为其难”的情绪让它在看了加雷斯无数次的在窗子外张望之后从屋顶上跳了下去，轻轻地落在他的屋檐边上，把他吓了一跳，不过随后他对自己露出了笑容，还向它犹豫的伸出了手，卢卡喵抬起爪子仿佛要抓他，他本能地又缩回去一些。

胆小鬼。白金色的大猫在脑子里想，不过加雷斯又伸出了手一次，卢卡让他轻轻碰了碰自己额头上的金色花纹，梵猫的毛发很长，摸起来有一种柔软的触感，它看起来还算友好，还允许自己摸了它的耳朵。加雷斯感到一点小小的成功，他把窗子开到最大，把放在外面的食盆取了回来。

“你可以进来，如果你愿意的话。”加雷斯说。坐在窗台的猫眨了眨眼睛看着它，仿佛在思考。

勉为其难，卢卡喵想，他不算坏，又主动示好，大概跟它早死的整栋建筑的老主人一样需要陪伴，人类为什么总是需要陪伴？

白色的猫挪开四个爪子跳进了他的屋子里，加雷斯拉上了窗帘，他开始琢磨自己应该拿什么柔软的东西给它做个窝。

 

卢卡喵在它的旧领地里占用了一只旧枕头，大概是加雷斯觉得双人床也不需要两个枕头、又找不到合适的垫子，于是拿了一只放在窗台下给它坐落脚的地方。那个充满了羽毛的东西抓软之后很适合放脑袋。它跟屋子主人的作息是交错开的，在他出门的时候，自己通常还在睡觉，而他准时下班的时候通常会看见自己正伸懒腰准备出去游荡，他负责准备晚上等它回来的食物。直到白色的枕头上沾了不少金黄色和白色的猫毛，卢卡喵才恍然觉得自己居然还挺享受这样的照顾——处在同一个空间，加雷斯说话它听着，在外人看来一定像神经病一样的相处。

这个年轻人大概不会了解一些神秘的传说，卢卡喵伸着两只爪子趴在枕头上想，在开放式厨房里走来走去的人类在烤面包，如果他这么想说话，它可以考虑让他开开眼界。

加雷斯发现卢卡有时候会目不转睛地盯着他，它圆圆的大大的猫眼是跟皮毛一样的金棕色，有时候让他感觉是自己的老板在审视着他，这种想法他自己都觉得冷的好笑。猫咪看了他好一会儿之后打了个大大的哈欠，它大概是累了，把头搭在了爪子上闭上眼。

一周之后加雷斯发现自己的窗子经常会莫名其妙的关上或者打开，一开始他以为那是自己早出晚归记忆力模糊，但有时他走进房间垂地的两层窗帘被晚风吹的飘拂起来，两扇窗子大开着，白色的大猫坐在窗台的地上，尾巴卷到身边，看起来总有一种诡异的美感。偶尔在夜里他会在睡梦里听见一些轻微的声音，窸窸窣窣跟动物的声音不太一样，但他睁开眼也看不到什么异常，房间里没有人，猫咪也不在。

半年之后他拿到了实习期延长的通知，第一阶段的考核不好不坏，好消息是他至少没让自己被开除，坏消息是他还得拿着减半的薪水过半年，那天晚上他参加了在马德里的第一个聚会，他的同事挑了一家吵闹的酒吧，吵嚷着叫他也像他们一样喝得醉醺醺的。等他爬上自己的阁楼房间已经过了夜里一点。房间里的灯熄灭着，窗户像之前几次一样大开着。

但他的床的另一侧明显有一个人形的影子，加雷斯晃了晃脑袋，他仿佛看见那个“人类”的眼睛在夜里也能闪闪发光。他犹豫的把手放在顶灯开关上，但还没用力房间里突然明亮起来。

坐在他床的另一侧的确是一个人类，他的金卷发垂在赤裸的肩膀上，浅色的眉毛，金棕色的信仰，白皮肤的手指还放在床头的双联开关上——显然是他打开了灯，他是怎么进来的？是强盗还是小偷，为什么他看起来好像没穿衣服？甚至还有点莫名的眼熟？

加雷斯本能的退后了几步，金头发的人站了起来——他果然什么都没穿——但他有一副美丽的躯体，胳膊和腿都像长期锻炼一样长得线条优美的肌肉，他直直的瞪着自己，既不慌张也没有侵略性，只是有些犹豫。

“嗨。”他最后说，声音是正常的人类声音，略显沙哑低沉。“我是卢卡。”

加雷斯手里的手提包掉了，他转身落荒而逃，一边逃还一边觉得自己一定是喝醉了在做梦。

卢卡的自我介绍还没说完房门就被逃走的人关上了，他撇了撇嘴，顺手抓起了床单坐在了加雷斯的床上，有必要这么害怕吗？他在心里愤愤的想，自己看起来像个怪物吗？有什么必要一句话都不说就跑掉了？

加雷斯当晚在好几个街区开外的酒店标准间里做噩梦，梦见一只老虎向他张开血盆大口，扑到他身上要咬他的脖子，然后那张熟悉的人脸出现，他说，我是卢卡，我是那只猫啊。

猫可能会变成人吗？加雷斯在满身大汗的梦境里醒来，眼前全是神秘又美丽的贵族猫那双总是深含着意味的眼睛——那个人有一双跟猫一样的眼睛，又大又圆的棕色杏眼，他雪白的皮肤和金色的头发，赤裸的身体上没有尾巴……

猫可能会变成人吗？

卢卡喵在阁楼里等了三天，加雷斯没有出现，起初它有些担心，还在暗自反思自己是不是没有做好暗示让一个普通人吓破了胆，一天一夜之后它开始生气，自己作为一只漂亮的猫，人类的形态并不难看，那家伙居然像看见了什么脏东西一样逃跑了，最后一天夜里它在窗台上来回走了二十分钟，最后顺着水管爬到楼下去了。

加雷斯悄悄地打开房门，屋子里没有灯，也没有声响，也没有人影，他把灯打开，这次窗关着，床边上也什么都没有，他给卢卡——猫形状的卢卡留的那只枕头也还在原地。他在酒店里住了三个晚上，思来想去觉得还是要回来看看，逃跑不是好办法，他想，如果那个人还在，他可以问清楚，如果猫还在，那也可能一切都只是一场古怪的噩梦罢了。但是屋子里什么都没有，连噩梦都没有，加雷斯没感到多少放松，他觉得有点失落。

住在一楼的塞尔吉奥正在为出门工作挑选自认为又潮又酷的牛仔外套，白色的猫咪轻轻地落在他厨房的窗户上，他欣喜地让它进来——卢卡看起来饿坏了，他给它倒了一堆猫粮，它也不像平常那样亲昵的喊叫，背上的毛竖起来一半，仿佛在生气。

塞尔吉奥伸出手去摸了摸卢卡的脊背，这半个月来他后知后觉的发现卢卡越来越少的出现在楼下是因为它似乎跟新来的租客更亲近了，这让他莫名觉得气恼：加雷斯·贝尔从刚来的第一天就表现出不合群的性格，叫人喜欢不起来。卢卡可能是更喜欢阁楼，他在心里找着借口，那种不爱说话的傻瓜不可能吸引卢卡的注意力多久。而现在，卢卡肯定要重新回到大家的怀抱里了。

门铃响了，塞尔吉奥满意地挠了挠卢卡的耳根，转身去开门，他不讨喜的邻居站在门外半米远的地方，一脸犹豫地看着他。“晚上好。”加雷斯短促地说。

塞尔吉奥惊讶地半张着嘴巴，原来他会说西班牙语，虽然口音重了点，“晚上好。”他狐疑地冲加雷斯点点头，“有什么事吗？我正准备出门去。”

“呃——”加雷斯说，“我来问问卢卡是不是在你这里？”

塞尔吉奥高高挑起了眉毛，卢卡应该还在自家厨房里，这个跟他根本不熟的家伙为什么会找上门来？

“卢卡是这栋建筑的猫。”塞尔吉奥说，“它不属于某个人。”

“我知道。”加雷斯赶紧说，他深吸了一口气，“我……上次不小心夹到它的尾巴了。”他撒了个谎，觉得自己的耳朵迅速红了，“只是想知道它有没有事。”

塞尔吉奥看起来想骂他，加雷斯急忙补了一句：“如果伤没好我可以带它去看看。”

门里的人挥了挥手，仿佛在赶走这么建议，“卢卡是捉不走的。”塞尔吉奥说，“你可以试试，它不喜欢笨手笨脚的人。”

白色的猫在两人说话的时候走到了门边，加雷斯看见它的眼睛从很低的水平线上看着自己，依旧带着神秘莫测的神色，但明显比平时要生气。带着花纹的尾巴在身后小幅度的甩来甩去，加雷斯希望它不是故意想让塞尔吉奥知道自己在说谎。

“对不起！”他看着猫说，“你还愿意去阁楼吗？”

下一幕塞尔吉奥的下巴真的要掉了，卢卡一动不动地停留了好一会儿，慢慢地走到加雷斯对它伸开的手臂里，还安静地默许他被自己抱了起来。塞尔吉奥对蓝眼睛的邻居的敌意瞬间上涨了一倍，尤其是他还看起来喜出望外，匆匆道了一声谢就转身跑了。

塞尔吉奥莫名其妙的盯着自己空空的门框，摇了摇头最后还是关上了。

卢卡喵在加雷斯进门的时候就从他手里跳了出去，像一块高等的绸缎，它三步两步地绕道加雷斯的床另外一侧，靠着窗户。那种被老板审视的感觉又来了。

“我想了想。”加雷斯慢慢走到厨房洗手台边上，保持着跟床的一定距离，他担心卢卡就直接跳出去，“猫真的会变成人这不是最重要的事……所以你还能再变一次吗？”他结结巴巴地问，“我可以重新回答一次。”

卢卡喵看着他眨了眨一对猫眼，又眨了眨。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

加雷斯偶尔会思考一点哲学问题，比如究竟眼之所见的存在是否真的存在？是不是还有一个真实的世界？最近他在想卢卡到底本来是一个人还是本来是一只猫，但他不想直接问，他总觉得直接问会得到一个大大的白眼。现在是清晨，大白猫正在他的地毯上睡得香甜，长着金棕色长毛的尾巴卷到带着花纹的脑袋边上，两只耳朵塌了下去，早晨的阳光把房间里烘的暖洋洋，它看起来非常享受。

卢卡本人——呃，加雷斯想，跟卢卡喵一样的善解人意。为了弥补自己的冒失，头一天晚上他鼓起勇气把卢卡喵从邻居塞尔吉奥那里接回来（上楼的时候他很感激猫儿没有抓他），鼓起勇气请求它再给自己一次机会（他也不知道自己到底做错了什么），卢卡喵体贴的应允了他的要求，但当那个金卷发白皮肤的男人蹲在刚才猫咪坐着的地方的那一瞬间加雷斯还是没忍住倒抽了一口气，不过他这次他控制住了自己，能手不发抖的把浴巾递过去。

卢卡把浴巾披在自己肩上从床的另一侧走出来，“你的胆子还算大。”他说，加雷斯觉得这应该是一句赞美，“前两天——我还担心你会不会直接吓得失去理智。”

加雷斯还在想卢卡是把多少个人吓跑了，对面的人已经坐在他的床上了：他的身体构造看起来跟人类差不多，两条胳膊两条腿，一对猫咪杏眼，并且就他上次猝不及防的第一判断来看——是雄性生物。

“谢谢你。”加雷斯局促地说，卢卡抬起了眉毛，“我说上次谢谢你安慰我。”

“哦，你说那个。”卢卡说，“怎么，你还没跟她分手吗？”

加雷斯想抓脑袋，卢卡显然听了他所有的电话，听到了他所有的尴尬无奈和低声下气，还看见了他所有的低落。卢卡很无辜的眨着眼睛看着他，加雷斯清了清嗓子：“她把我甩了。”

变成人的猫眼里有一束洞悉一切但带着狡黠的光，“对方比你坚定果断的多。”

“喂。”加雷斯突然觉得不会说话的猫咪好像更可爱一点，卢卡光着脚用几个脚趾把自己踮起来，浴巾盖不住他的腿——他的两条腿上长着狩猎动物的肌肉。

“人类总是爱在一些没法挽救的旧关系里纠缠不清，哭哭啼啼啦、黯然神伤啦，浪费了很多时间。”卢卡在房间里边转着圈边说，“你们好像不懂一种让人舒服的关系，但是与宠物相处时又非常自然顺畅，语言让你们更难相处了吗？”

加雷斯笑了，“有可能，因为大部分的宠物都不像你这样——能说话的。”

人类形态的卢卡的一双大眼睛很近地冲加雷斯缓慢地眨了眨，他伸出一只手放在加雷斯的肩膀上，又轻又暖的手，他说：“大部分的人都不像你这样——能听见我说话的。”

第二天早上醒来之后，加雷斯望着自己的天花板发了一会儿呆，一系列原先听过就忘的哲思问题又浮现在脑海里。房间里没有别人，卢卡喵枕着窗台下的旧枕头，四个爪子闲散的落在地毯上。出门前得给它准备一碗水和白天的食物，再把窗户打开。加雷斯想，但他转而想想，像卢卡这样一只完全能自力更生的猫，完全可以自己推开窗、打开冰箱和龙头，为什么也需要停留在熟悉的地方和固定的人类身边不肯离去呢？

简单好相处的关系不过相互陪伴而已。眼下在睡觉、夜里变成人的精灵昨晚对他说。超简单。

早晨的闹钟适时地响了起来，加雷斯跳了起来，他上午的日程包括一个早会和一个幻灯片制作，中午来不及回来，在下午回家之前他要绕远去一趟书店，他需要一些“陪伴”指南。

 

“你在网上订了什么？”卢卡问，“猫架吗？”

“嗯……”加雷斯想把笔记本电脑盖上，但是身体柔韧性极好的猫早就靠了过来，“你这什么审美？粉红色的！还比不上你挑菜谱的眼光呢。”

“那是恰好卡在那里了！”加雷斯挣扎着说，猫架对他狭小的屋子来说有个大问题：并没有足够的地方放。

卢卡对猫架的态度不置可否，加雷斯很怀疑它这种习惯于在一栋九层的建筑里广阔的建筑空间里上蹿下跳的猫是不是还看得上猫架。他在书店里买了几本食谱，两本宠物指南，袋子沉的勒手，还让他站在大门前不停地找钥匙，不过下一秒刚好碰见塞尔吉奥出门，对方一脸诧异地盯着他看，加雷斯冲他笑了笑，做贼似的跑上了楼。

他做晚饭的时候卢卡喵从窗户外跳了进来，闲庭信步地走到他的腿边，一边摇晃着尾巴一边蹿上了流理台。加雷斯把煮好的鸡肉从锅里挑出来一块，白色的大猫把脑袋扭到一边去，满眼嫌弃的看着他。

“我知道煮的时间有点长。”加雷斯承认道，“所以我给你买了别的。”

卢卡最后还是和他分享了那块煮的发硬的鸡胸肉，他们坐在餐厅小桌的两边，卢卡的叉子用的不错，加雷斯在他那份鸡丝沙拉里加了一点盐。

“其实你没必要晚上回来做饭。”卢卡说，“像之前一样在外面吃完晚饭，或者跟朋友去酒吧玩。我不会因此饿死的，放心。”

“我在这里没有朋友。”加雷斯脱口而出，不过很快改了口，“我是说——没有那种要好的。”

“我觉得你是不爱出去玩。”卢卡说，“马德里的晚上其实很不错，你应该去看看。”

加雷斯最终也没有去看，他喜欢留在自己的私人空间里，所有的时间和事务都由自己控制。卢卡喵吃完晚饭之后照例从窗子旁边跑的没影了——它保持人类形态的时间不长——像之前一样自由。

尽管加雷斯的所谓”照顾“对于卢卡喵来说不是很必要，但是它对人类的态度表示感激。年轻的男孩有一颗内向敏感的心，要适应一个新的陌生城市并不容易，人群的坏处在于其对不合群的人具有天然的排挤，整栋建筑都很热闹，唯有阁楼总是安安静静。凌晨一点，马德里的夜生活才刚开始的时候，地铁站的沿街酒吧把方桌在街面上摆开，酒瓶子堆满餐桌，各种年纪的人在凉爽的夜里吃东西和大声聊天，加雷斯从桌子边站了起来想去关上窗，卢卡喵从楼顶上爬了下来，从他的手边上钻进了屋子里，抖了抖背上的毛。

“你今天好早，我还以为你会多玩一会儿。”加雷斯笑着说，走回自己的电脑前，他得在今晚之前把幻灯片改出来以在白天应付组里繁杂的各种新要求，他的同事——和他一样来自世界各地，连接成不好不坏的工作关系，他最终肯定能适应它，并且尽量把它处理的好。

提早回家的猫咪跳到了他的桌上躺在他的手边，柔软的皮毛时不时就蹭到他的手背上，它安静地休憩，好像也接受了投喂它的“主人”的习惯。

第二天早上加雷斯是被什么重物压醒的，他迷迷糊糊的想睁开眼看一眼闹钟，抬头只看见一捧金色的卷发，卢卡喵昨天睡在了他的床上——加雷斯把枕头拿回到了它原来的位置，猫咪也就跟着靠了过来。但是现在这个重量比四只爪子踩在他胸口的重量可要大的多，他想把卢卡拽下来，但他不肯睁眼，还理所应当地推了他几下，大概是把他当成了人肉枕头。

如果晚起床一点他会迟到吗，大概也不会。加雷斯扭动了一下身体，卢卡赤裸的皮肤贴着他的肚子，让他有一种很危险的感觉。

一只手轻轻地攀上他的脸，“你拥抱的姿势这么烂的嘛？”压着他的罪魁祸首抬起了下巴，“你都快把我掀下来了。”

是你占用了我的床啊。“因为你弄得我喘不过气来了。”加雷斯说，他知道自己的耳朵肯定红了。

卢卡抬起了上身，但并没有松开手，他一直觉得加雷斯这家伙有个毛病：他总是对自己的感情状态判断失误，大概他从不从之前的经历中总结教训。

“不。是你的姿势太烂了，快起来。”卢卡拉着他的一只手，另一只手很自然地环过他的脖子把他拉近，“我来教你。”

卢卡的头发跟猫咪的皮毛一样又轻又软，他毛茸茸的脑袋贴在自己的颈窝上，加雷斯自然而然得抬起双手也抱住他，情不自己的拍了拍他的背。

“你以为你在逗猫呢？”卢卡说。

可你本来就是猫啊。加雷斯想，但这个拥抱让他愉悦，愉悦到他忘了自己只穿着睡衣而卢卡什么都没穿。搭地铁的通勤时间里他一遍遍的因为回想当时的场景而尴尬。但他喜欢那个拥抱，无论卢卡是什么，他确定自己都喜欢他。‘

 

亚马逊的快递几天后才到，新买的猫架果然尺寸不合适，最高的架子直顶天花板，几乎就要触碰天窗玻璃，加雷斯捂着眼睛不忍看着自己搭起来的无用之物，卢卡抱着胳膊仰着头看，露出了不知道说什么的表情。

“我知道你不喜欢。”加雷斯用极大的勇气看了一眼猫架，小心翼翼地说，“没关系，它可以退换——”

“猫架是家猫才需要的东西。”卢卡瞥了加雷斯一眼说，“如果我想活动，我会有地方去的。”

卢卡从不承认自己是只家猫。加雷斯再次把想问的话吞了回去，他想象中这栋房子的过去尚且富丽堂皇的时候全屋上下都是卢卡的猫架，他富有的主人肯定不会在意它是不是抓花了窗帘流苏或者在真皮沙发上留下痕迹，还是会打碎一些珍奇的水晶制品。在他面积很小的阁楼房间里，往昔的一切不复存在，只有现代的、化学纤维制造的、歪歪扭扭的人造猫架。确实不是一个好选择，加雷斯想，于是他伸出手决定把那个手工大制作重新拆成零件寄回去，卢卡像捕捉什么飞行生物一样拍了他一下。

“我还没说完。”卢卡说，“在我不想出去的时候这玩意儿可能还不错，留下吧。”

傻瓜人类的脸上浮现出欣喜的表情，卢卡在很多人的脸上都看见过这样的表情，他们习惯看着它说“好可爱啊”或者“好漂亮哦”，喜欢对着它拍照片，找一切机会摸它的毛，卢卡喵对于赞美从来照单全收。但加雷斯的欢喜跟那些喜欢漂亮猫科动物的小姑娘不一样——他总带点胆战心惊、小心翼翼，带着一种讨好的意味。

讨好。卢卡想，这是他要看心情接受的一种喜爱，加雷斯的讨好倒不是让他厌烦，只是他习惯性的、不自信的流露出来的相处态度，有时叫人生气。

“下次要买什么可以直接问我啊。”卢卡说，“这不就是能说话的便利之处吗？——给你省钱？”

“呃……”加雷斯有一种自己是不是被猫教育了的错觉，但卢卡说的没错，直截了当没什么不好的，更何况从小到大他给人惊喜几乎没有成功过，从烤糊的生日蛋糕到挑错颜色的项链。但他总不习惯直接的表达，不习惯将自己的想法暴露给别人，不习惯当众说出自己想要什么，甚至不习惯对亲密的人透露一些心事。他的交际圈一直很窄，多半是因为这些不合时宜的沉默。

但卢卡正在用漂亮的大眼睛很真诚的望着他，于是他决定试试：“我准备等会去买猫粮……你更喜欢什么味道的？”

“吞拿鱼！”卢卡说，“不过我今天不想吃鱼。能吃牛肉吗？”

加雷斯露出了腼腆的微笑，他不露牙齿的时候还是挺好看的。

最终他们也没能像加雷斯想象中的一样出去吃牛排，周五的晚上他照例得在家里加班。卢卡喵在一边挠猫架缠着的粗绳，其实猫架不算特别的“勉为其难”，白色的大猫爬到最顶上的架子上趴着，从上倒下俯视着不大的房间。它喜欢热闹，应付那些漂亮的赞美也得心应手，但阁楼和猫架总能给他带着一点寒酸气息的安静，懒得直接表达的房间主人也一样。卢卡喵眯起了眼睛，这样就很好，接受他，不要试图去强行改变他，这不才是最简单的相处方式么？

 

入秋之后马德里变得更干燥了，他的试用期感觉正在无限的拉长，尽管在下午茶的时候他已经能和同事在一张小餐桌旁边围着同一盒曲奇饼干聊上两句，但这并不能完全打消他的的焦虑。通勤的时间和工作的延长都没能让他有安稳的感受，空闲的时候他还是会打开自己的聊天界面看看，手机里的一些旧记录还留着。凯蒂生日那天加雷斯还给给她发了一封邮件——邮件！他点下“发送”之后就恨不得立马把电脑关上，直到晚上才满怀期待的打开邮箱，除了两封推送广告没有其他信件，第二天也没有，第三天也没有，邮件已阅读的标志让他控制不住沮丧。总有一些旧事他没法很好的跳过，凯蒂从他大学一年级就是他的女朋友，跟她相处的四年时间总叫他反反复复的回忆。

断绝一段感情也许并不那么容易，至少对加雷斯来说是这样。他的沮丧具象化到了他沉重的故意拖延工作时间上，等他打卡下班的时候地铁的人流已经开始逆向而行、奔向城市的各个角落。而他的房间里依旧不热闹，地毯上散落了几根金色的猫毛，他扔掉手里的东西，躺在了地毯上，缓慢的用力的用双手搓着脸。

他没意识到卢卡喵待在屋子里，他从指缝里看见大白猫把自己摊在猫架狭窄的最顶端，垂下了金棕色的尾巴，现在正探着脑袋往下一层跳。它轻飘飘地靠近，白色的胡子碰到了他的手肘。

你会像其他的猫一样会认为自己一动不动的人类伙伴死了吗？加雷斯拿开手，卢卡喵只是坐在他的脖子边上。还是会觉得我没用？

“你能让我抱一下吗？卢卡。”加雷斯哑着嗓子问，城市并不能消磨人的离群索居感，反而让其更加严重，打不倒一些事物的时候，任其打倒也是一种办法。

猫咪抬起了一只爪子按在了加雷斯的手背上，随后跳到了他的胸口，人类抱紧了它，他的胸膛因为呼吸深深的起伏。

角色又判断错误了吧，人类。卢卡喵想，它的脑袋被加雷斯的手指环住，人类很享受它的体温。有些人真的要多教几次才能明白自己到底需要摆脱哪种状态，迎向怎样一种生活，如何去表达爱与善意。

卢卡喵从加雷斯的手臂间伸出了两只前爪踩在了他的脸上，拿肉垫揉着他消瘦的两颊。加雷斯伸出手指去摸它的脑袋，却被它躲开了——猫咪立刻立直了上身，像一只居高临下的狮子一样威风凛凛的看着他——如果加雷斯的屋子装了猫咪监控器：画面里的他现在就正被自己的猫按在地面上。

“别闹……”加雷斯被盯得有些难堪，想移开或者挡住眼睛，身上的重量在变化，他突然知道了大白猫要做什么了，“卢卡…你别这样看着我……”

要我安慰，又不想要我说话。卢卡伸出了手指摸了摸他搓的发红的颧骨，“怎么啦？”他用一种轻佻的语气问，“说要抱抱我是谁啊？”

“是我——唔……”

卢卡没给他什么机会，直接给了他一个猫吻。

我刚才是被卢卡亲了吗？加雷斯耳朵通红的僵硬地躺在什么都没穿的人形猫身下，我刚才是被亲了吗？

“你有没有想过感情不顺是因为自己的定位不对呢？”卢卡说，“考虑换个角度吗？”

“我不知道啊——啊啊——”加雷斯来不及按住卢卡的手，只能被他捧着脸亲吻，这次卢卡伸了舌头，带着一种猫科动物特有的倒刺粗糙感，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“考虑换个角度，被人喜欢吗？”卢卡自信满满地问。

加雷斯捂着嘴，满脸通红的点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为一些事情拖了一段时间，恰逢转折部分，希望表达的还好，因为故事也快进入尾声了  
> 其实美人鱼和猫比起来，我个人更喜欢猫w

（4）

卢卡的身体软的像猫一样，轻巧的跨在加雷斯身上，他们从地毯上滚到了床上，把柔软的床垫压得塌下去一块。他金色的头发蹭着加雷斯的脸，让加雷斯忍不住伸手去摸摸他的头发——卢卡的头发跟梵猫的被毛一样柔顺，加雷斯突然紧张地开始喘气。

“你在害怕吗？”卢卡轻轻地笑，灵动又狡黠，他的双手抓着加雷斯的双腕，为了抗议自己不是什么都不懂的青少年，加雷斯也反手握住了他的手腕，但卢卡还是抢先一步把他们的手按在枕头两侧。猫咪的动作柔韧又灵活，赤裸的两条腿在他腰上磨蹭，加雷斯喘的更厉害了。

“没有。”他挣扎着说，内心含混着各种各样的感情，有一种想逃跑的可耻感，又有一种奇怪的兴奋感，还有一点害怕，没错，加雷斯作为一个成年人对这次做爱感到一丝轻微的恐惧，卢卡的动作很轻快但并不急躁，他亲吻自己的时候带来一种奶酪融化的触感。

他能变成人形的猫咪同伴亲吻他的时候是带着怎么一种意味呢？加雷斯想，他是情人无数，还是只对一些人亲密无间？他拥有动物的本能，还是拥有人类的感情？卢卡现在正在看他，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，亲人又热情。

一般来说——加雷斯想，一般来说——一个吻的确意味着亲热与爱吧。

“没有你为什么僵硬得像石头？”卢卡脱出一只手掐了加雷斯一下，他的表情清清楚楚地在告诉别人“我又想多了”，加雷斯被他掐的缩了起来，卢卡没有使劲，却弄得他痒痒的。他想爬起来，但扭动了两下之后还只是靠着床头坐直了上身——卢卡的两只手还撑在他的耳朵边，完美的消弭了他们的身材差异。

加雷斯又深又慢地吸了几口气，卢卡不是陌生人，他告诉自己，他一直呆在他的屋子里，在他的屋檐下跑跑跳跳，他睡在他的地毯上，偶尔睡在他的床上，他会在自己加班的时候拿尾巴逗他开心，他拥抱过他，他们亲密的生活了好一段时间，他说过他不在乎他到底来自哪里、是什么生物。只要卢卡是喜爱他的。

卢卡是喜爱他的吗？

人类啊，金头发白皮肤的家伙凑过去又一次吻住了加雷斯的嘴唇，好让他那双灰蓝色的、海洋深处一样的眼眸闭上，好让它们不再看起来委屈兮兮又可怜巴巴，充满着渴望和卑微。总是怀疑显而易见的背后是不是有别的隐藏。他舔着加雷斯薄薄的嘴唇，把他的上衣剥下来，在内心承认自己眼馋他的身体，又带着征服的欲望和教育的心态。

“你害怕吗？”卢卡又问了一次，他的眼里坦诚的就如同纯粹的动物，这次轮到加雷斯缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，卢卡柔韧的身体大片大片的贴着他的皮肤，他的躯体比心先做出了反应——渴望亲密的反应。

“没有。”他又说了一遍，伸手去拥抱卢卡的身体。卢卡伸出了一只手按掉了床头开关，在黑暗里他的声音带着满意的笑意。

“会有点疼。”卢卡说。

所谓的“有点”比加雷斯想象的要剧烈的多，前二十分钟他一直避免自己在黑暗里尖叫。放松，卢卡在离他很近的地方一直轻声地呼喊着他，放松点，加雷斯。他的身体湿漉漉的仿佛一只从水里捞出来的猫，矫健又有力。

你倒是来试试啊。加雷斯瞪着卢卡看不见的脸想，他的腰部以下都绷得笔直，卢卡的手摸到了他的大腿内侧。

“加雷斯。”卢卡蹭着他的耳朵说，“我有夜视的眼睛，我看见你瞪了我一眼。”

加雷斯呻吟了一声，卢卡在他身上忍不住笑。“放轻松，如果你想叫就叫出来吧。”人形的猫咪拍了拍他的脑袋，好像在哄劝一个不高兴的小孩。

“唔。”加雷斯哼了一声，“轻点儿……我是说——你刚才压着我的腿了……”

“没问题。”卢卡保证道，他抖了抖自己被打湿的蓬松头发，缓缓地去开拓那块处女地，“你现在该亲我了。”他的手指摸着人类的脸庞，带过他睁着的蓝眼睛、又长又翘的睫毛，他的纠结与欲望混杂，连做爱都显得挣扎。加雷斯还需要习惯一些新的状态，而卢卡刚好有点耐心。加雷斯薄薄的嘴唇有些冰凉地嗑在他的嘴上，卢卡被他拉了下去。

一个笨拙的吻，卢卡想。一个不错的开始，加雷斯想。

 

这栋建筑的旧主人是什么样的人呢？他们折腾了两个多小时之后加雷斯精疲力尽地躺在床上想，金发的男人靠着他身边枕头，曲起一条腿像猫一样的坐在那里，仿佛下一秒就要舔舔自己的爪子，显得悠然自在的多。卢卡喜欢这里，他一定在这里居住了很多年，这个地方有什么迷人之处吗？

“你想问什么？”卢卡把额头上的一绺头发拨到耳后，“不用一直盯着我看，问吧。”

“呃……”加雷斯被看穿的有些心虚，想把自发烫的耳朵遮起来，“旧主人是个什么样的人呢？”他脱口而出、毫无铺垫，“…你看起来总是很怀旧。”

卢卡的表情停滞了一下，加雷斯敏感的觉得自己问错了问题，但对方看起来并没有生气，卢卡只是晃了晃金色的脑袋，慢慢地、斟字酌句地说：“让我想一想。”加雷斯点了点头，卢卡的侧面在床头灯下像尊干净的雕像。

“她美丽至极。”卢卡说，“她在海边出生，有好几个兄弟姐妹，她与他们的关系并不算好。她年轻时风情万种，经历过战争又伤痕累累，被这战争锻炼的坚韧不拔。能形容她的词又多又复杂，她曾经家产丰饶，如今又很破败，我在她面前总像个没有成熟的孩子，她的孩子们大多莽撞又深情。她美丽至极。”

加雷斯的脑海里自动浮现出了贵妇与她漂亮的猫男孩的画面，她会把精美的珠宝都给她心爱的猫做毛线球玩。“你看起来很爱她。”他略带苦涩地说。

卢卡的眉毛松开了，他还盯着房间里某种不存在的东西，也许是屋顶上现在已经不见了的水晶吊灯，稍顷露出了俏皮妩媚的笑容，“没错，我深爱着她。”

 

加雷斯不知道自己什么时候睡着了，昨晚他没有拉好窗帘，一大早就被明亮的阳光弄醒。他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一头金色的头发，在他的枕头旁边，卢卡趴在床上，脸枕在一条胳膊上睡得正香。猫在白天也能睡得着，跟人不一样。加雷斯小心地从床的另外一侧下来，绕过床去拉好了窗帘，站在铺着三角花砖的阳台地板上发了一会儿呆。

他尽力不去思考昨天晚上的一些细节，一些床笫之间的轻声细语和微小动作，那可能什么都说明不了。卢卡的几句话在他的脑子里像停不下来的发动机一样嗡嗡作响。

他笑着说，他深爱着她。

手机闹铃响了，加雷斯光着脚跳过去把铃声掐掉，床上的人没有醒，他甚至没有挪动一下。加雷斯深吸了一口气又慢慢吐出来，接受了自己还要上两天班才有假放的事实。

 

晚上全办公室加班，坐在加雷斯隔壁两个工位的法国人客气的问他要不要一起叫外卖吃，从他的表情来看好像加雷斯拒绝的话他们立刻就可以意见一致打电话下单了。加雷斯点了点头，反正晚上他也不想单独跑出去吃晚餐——卢卡也说了，不需要天天想着喂他。

半小时之后他们清空了一张会议室长桌上的所有文件，上面足足摆了八个披萨盒子，用掉了一整盒纸巾。吃快餐的时候大家暂时都把工作放下了，聊天的内容逐渐轻松起来，从披萨里的香肠是不是纯正够味到意大利跟西班牙菜哪个才是欧洲最佳，加雷斯大部分时间插不上话，于是只是小口的吃东西伴随微笑，反正没有人会问他的家乡菜到底有多棒，他也只会在早餐煎配好调料的可丽饼。

“法国的香煎小羊排才是最棒的！”他的法国工友手舞足蹈地说，“它的油脂柔嫩的好像情人的吻，不需要任何多余的调料，它就是最香甜的！”

围着他的几个人一顿笑，加雷斯也跟着笑，他伸手摸了摸后脑勺，右手一抖，手里的夏威夷披萨上掉下一块菠萝，直接粘在了他的西装裤上。

“嘿，有情人的吻的夜晚怎么样？”坐在他旁边的西班牙人坏笑地捅了他一下，用手指指了指加雷斯露出来的脖子，“要我说，情人远比小羊排小牛排小猪腿香喷喷！”

加雷斯赶紧抽了一张纸巾防止自己的西裤彻底染上油渍，好在大家的注意力很快转移了，他跑到盥洗室照了照镜子——镜灯下面他的一张脸苍白的几乎可以看见血管，而他的脖子上留着两块明显的红斑——一看就是接吻留下的痕迹，在衬衫扣子系好的时候连他自己都看不见。

有那么一瞬间加雷斯想把自己跟纸巾一起从抽水马桶里冲下去，尴尬的感受像没发酵完全的酸面团一样堵住喉咙。和卢卡上床是出于一时激情么，还是出于渴望安慰，能变成人的贵族猫又把他当做什么呢？

 

“你今天回来的挺晚的。”卢卡半躺在房间里唯一那张床上说。进门的加雷斯正在把皮鞋塞进鞋柜里，他的几双鞋其实都该擦一擦了，但他现在只想把它们塞进柜子里。

“集体‘活动’。”加雷斯把背包挂在衣帽架上，他只想尽快的躺下——久坐让他腰疼——如果不算上头一天晚上跟人在床上折腾这个因素的话，但卢卡占着大半张床，所以他在厨房的联通吧台旁边坐下，用早上没洗过的杯子接水喝。“我们准备了一份九十页的PPT，明天的会上至少可以念三个小时，老天——”他抬眼看了看卢卡，“没事，就是工作量太大。”

卢卡在床上翻了一下，他的所有动作都像猫一样又轻又软，一对棕色的杏仁眼眨了眨：“你看起来很累。”

“是呀。”加雷斯自己都觉得自己有些敷衍地回答道，卢卡在盯着他看，他知道，但他暂时提不起劲儿来跟他交流。真可笑，他脑子的一个小声音在尖叫，前两天他还将这只给他温柔拥抱的猫当做欣喜的珍宝，今天就因为他让自己窘迫而不想直面他，真可笑真可笑。

床上的人翻身下来，穿着他能找到的最舒服的衣服——加雷斯的一件长长的棒球衫，上面还印着“我爱伦敦”，从衣服上的褶皱加雷斯怀疑他一天都没有从床上爬起来过，昼伏夜出才是猫应有的作息。卢卡走过来，在他的地毯上盘腿坐下，目光始终没有离开他。

“加雷斯。”卢卡心平气和地说，“你知道动物族群怎么繁衍后代吗？”

“嗯……”加雷斯咬着舌头，原来专放美国佬拍的非洲野生动物记录的节目他看过几次，“拥有很多伴侣？”

“那是自然形成的效率法则。”卢卡说，“但是相信我，就算有那么多伴侣之间相互残杀或者是争夺的‘故事’，那依然是最好的相伴方式。”

“唔……就因为那是自然的？”加雷斯问。

“你也可以那么理解。”卢卡说，“因为那是最有效率的，动物伴侣不允许独占这种低效的行为，它们一生都与不同的对方相伴。但那仍是最好的。”

加雷斯觉得自己的大脑一定是把全部的精力都奉献给那要持续三个多小时的讲话稿了——他的思维绷着、发出濒临溃败的危险信号，这让他不能很好的理解卢卡的话，或许他本来就不是特别能理解卢卡——这夜里的生物，人形的金毛贵族猫，深爱着这屋子原先的主人。

“可是人…人类想要的东西也许不那么一样？”加雷斯一个字一个字的说，每一个单词都感觉像刚学会拼写的孩子一样慢，我想要陪伴，是避免这房子空寂又陌生，是一种连自己都说不清楚的感情，像纠结的线团。我要的大概太多了，加雷斯想。

“大部分动物的寿命比人类短的多。不管人类怎么从——什么角度去理解，那些短暂的陪伴就是最好的陪伴。因为他们是顺其自然的。”卢卡说。

“那些陪伴都是真的。”卢卡说。

加雷斯觉得自己的思维绷断了，仿佛破旧的大楼一样崩塌，玻璃碎片和混凝土钢筋飞溅而出，鲜红的气球从废墟中升起。动物性和人性一瞬间模糊，不是所有猫都能相伴人类多年，不是所有猫都能安慰一个失落孤独的人，不是所有的猫都能成为人类的模样站在这里，不是所有的猫都能开口说话——自己早已成为最幸运的一个，因为那个给他带来幸运的家伙正安静的、聪明的、理解的、耐心的在他正对面，望着他。

“可能人类需要更多的顺其自然。”加雷斯说，此时此刻此地他十分确定，这些是真的，一切都是真的，卢卡曾有爱人，他也一样，但此时此刻此地，其他的一切都不那么重要了。

“可能更需要的是关注眼前。”卢卡露出了一个猫笑，原地站了起来。“我今晚要出门去，不用等我回来了。”他没有告诉加雷斯维持人形和所有动作都十分耗费体力，毕竟他霸占了这张床整整一天，需要拉伸筋骨。

“那么，明天见?”加雷斯也站了起来，金色尾巴的大猫两步就跳上了窗台，回头朝他眨了眨眼。卢卡喵离开之后加雷斯拉上了里层窗帘，任窗子外的风把它们吹得翻卷起来。他现在需要睡眠，需要明天继续生活下去的精力，另外明天需要一些新鲜的鱼，因为卢卡喵会回来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请允许我把它写完

（5）

 

“所以…”加雷斯最后说，藏在桌子底下的手指拼命地交叉做出十字，“事实就是这样…呃…我领养了一只猫，他比较黏人，所以才需要每天早早回家。”

围着他的同事们发出了失望的声音，他们正在一家酒吧餐厅的长桌上吃饭，漂亮的吊灯底下是一捧漂亮的桌花，两边沿着中线摆着一盘盘新鲜的火腿牛肉片和奶酪，洒着百里香拌着甜酱的豆苗沙拉，黑色的墨鱼汁面，番茄口味的炖菜。他们要了两打啤酒，每个人都至少喝了三罐。加雷斯紧张地捏着他的柠檬苏打易拉罐，拒绝他们再往自己的杯子里倒酒——尽管是为了他们刚忙完的项目庆祝，但他不习惯喝醉。整个晚上整体上他觉得自己表现的还好，没有尴尬的不知道与其他人聊些什么，也没有笑到肌肉僵硬，如果不算上最后醉醺醺的大家执意要新人玩真心话大冒险的话，一切都可以说得上是完美的。

“嘿。”他们把新来的人挤到桌子的一侧，大家轮流抽签，轮到加雷斯的时候大家都笑了，“快介绍一下每天下班后和你约会的那个姑娘，为了她你从不和我们吃饭！”

“我猜这还是段‘地下恋情’，从没看见过热恋情侣一个电话都不打！”

加雷斯挤出了一个笑容，他的的脑海里先是浮现出了凯蒂的名字，他们分手有一段时间了，除了那封显示已拆但没有任何回复的邮件之外没有通过电话，有好几次他想打越洋电话过去，就当是节假日问候一下她和她的家人，但总是在按了几个号码之后觉得太打扰对方的生活而放弃了。随后他想到了卢卡，坐在床上，用手压住震动的听筒，他不很确定卢卡喵是不是会打电话，但那个想象中的画面让他忍不住笑了。

“因为他‘不能’打电话。”加雷斯清了清嗓子卖了个关子说。他总是选真心话，因为他很少有秘密，仅有的一些生活细节要么无聊要么被知道他的朋友早就翻了个遍。大冒险就不一样，从给别人的未婚妻打告白电话到吃桌上所有剩下食物的混合物，大冒险里又太多不可控制的事故。他的真心话虽然隐去了一点细节，修改了一点事实，“老老实实”的回答养了宠物让大家一阵失望的嘲笑，也总好过被折腾的乱七八糟再回家。

他们很快把这无聊的回答给忘了，胡乱地恭喜他终于有个陪伴之后转而去为难下一个人，加雷斯松了一口气。等他们闹到凌晨三点，准备换一家酒吧继续泡着的时候他顺理成章地跟着一批早回家的人一起溜了，理由是不给家里的猫洗澡它肯定要挠沙发。晚班的地铁很空，有人在打瞌睡，有人在看口袋书，马德里的夜里总是非常的热闹，一年几百天的晴好天气让所有人可以在外面坐着聊天直到很晚，每一个街角酒吧门口都留下了一排空瓶子。

加雷斯在门口摸了一会儿钥匙，整栋楼从塞尔吉奥的房间到顶层只有两盏灯亮着，周五的晚上和有比赛的周末大部分人都选择清晨回家，楼道里踢踢踏踏的只能听见自己的脚步声。他把门口的铁丝门拉开打开了门，他在屋顶阁楼的小房间暖气像春天的暖空气一样扑面而来。加雷斯打开灯的时候看见白色的大猫趴在他的床上，脑袋放在两个交叠的爪子上，随着他进门的动作抖了抖耳朵，弓起了身子伸了一个懒腰，继续占着一整张床悠闲地欢迎着他回来。

“晚上好，卢卡。”加雷斯问候道，走到床边伸手揉了揉猫咪的耳朵，卢卡喵带着金色花纹的额头碰了碰他的手心，下一秒柔软的绒毛感就消失了，他在加雷斯呈现出人类的样子，卢卡揉着自己的一只眼睛，“晚上好，加雷斯。”

加雷斯的床单上留着一堆白色的毛，他可能确实需要洗一洗猫。

 

“看来你今天的聚餐不错，没垂头丧气的，还算有精神。”金头发的人坐在放满水的浴缸一侧，正用指甲戳空气里的泡泡。加雷斯正在后悔大半夜的决定给猫洗澡，那一定是它们最精神的时候，梵猫又是猫中罕见的不那么抗拒水的品种。而卢卡兴致勃勃，玩了所有能起泡泡的东西，把浴室里的一切都搞得湿漉漉的。结果就是两个成年人挤在一个只有几平方的浴室里，空气里飞舞着肥皂泡还充盈着香甜气味，很像孩子们梦想中的儿童房。

“呃——”加雷斯想起自己的真心话大冒险，他很确定卢卡不会知道他在同事聚会里充当了什么幌子，但他依旧心虚，只好低头拿花洒冲洗着浴缸外壁和自己滑溜溜的小腿，“因为今天算是‘庆功’。庆祝的时候一切都不那么招人烦。”他说，“但我先回来了，泡一晚上夜店我总感觉自己的耳朵会聋。”

“很好玩的是你们也喜欢在晚上不睡觉。”卢卡说，他往自己手心里挤了一些人类用的洗发露，空气里顿时充满了橘子味，把自己金色头发上涂满了泡沫。那让他的头发全贴在了脑袋上，水珠顺着下巴往肩膀上滴，“人类总喜欢反着来不是吗？”

加雷斯笑着把花洒重新挂回墙上连连摇头说，“不是我，我不会。我原来就不喜欢熬夜，熬夜总让我第二天睡不醒，我也永远都不敢当着老师的面打瞌睡。”

卢卡咧开嘴看着他笑，他沉下去，脖子以下浸泡在热水里，“你看起来就像是会被老师重点眷顾的乖宝宝。”

“才不是呢。”加雷斯立刻否认道，他觉得自己的耳朵被水蒸气蒸的发烫。“尽管次数不同，但上中学的时候没有哪个学生没打过架——”

卢卡在他面前站了起来，一只手抓着加雷斯的胳膊另一只手伸到他脑袋后面去够架子上的浴盐。他身材很好，加雷斯昏头昏脑的想，虽然看过很多次了，但不知道多大年纪的猫的人类形态保持着青年男性的身体素质，雪白的皮肤被水泡的发红，他的手指压在加雷斯的肩膀上，从浴缸里带出来的水黏了他一身。

“我才不信呢。”卢卡拿到了浴盐盒子重新踩回水里，“你说说看，什么是你中学时代做过的事。而且你还要再外面站多久，不进来吗？”

加雷斯本能的身体向后一靠，撞到了他刚拧上的水龙头的开关，水流还被分在了花洒的管道里，50度的热水兜头而下淋了加雷斯一身，直接融化了他的发胶，他抹着自己黏糊糊的脸，听着卢卡在浴缸的另一头发出大笑，自己的整张脸一定都烫的可以煎蛋。

“吹牛是要被惩罚的，加雷斯。”卢卡终于笑够了，躺在浴缸里悠然的只露出脑袋。

“才没有呢。”加雷斯挣扎着说。

 

不管怎么样，加雷斯很确定他肯定不是在给猫洗澡。他们非要挤在谁都不能转身的浴缸里，胫骨抵着胫骨，卢卡抱着自己的膝盖，催促着他讲讲他自己都快忘记的事情，他伸不开腿，只能把毛巾搭在肩膀上。

“说说看。”卢卡好奇地问，“你为什么会跟人打架？”

“嗯…”加雷斯愣了一下，开始顺着那些被罚站在教室外的不良回忆往外想，“有一次是他们嘲笑我的帽子，那是我妈妈织的。还有几次就是打橄榄球时候常有的那种打架——橄榄球就是几十个人追一个球的一种游戏——”加雷斯迅速看了卢卡一眼，“输了的和赢了的互相觉得对方是垃圾，那几次打架真的是没拦住，最后所有人都被罚轮流做三个月的教室清洁。”

“嘿。”卢卡说，“几十个人追一个球真的好玩吗？”

“我发誓肯定比逗猫棒好玩。”加雷斯开玩笑地说，卢卡抓了他一下，“别生气嘛。当时大家都觉得自己肯定能代表威尔士参加六国锦标赛——”

加雷斯发现自己已经习惯了对卢卡讲那些他成年之后再没说起过的故事，包括年轻男孩儿们间的互相戏弄、善意或恶意的嘲笑、他远在海峡对面的家乡的港口和城堡。滔滔不绝，他有时在交通工具上突然起来的回忆找不到人说的时候，翻遍通讯录上没有这样一个人可以让他把积压了很久的回忆全部倒出来细数一遍的时候，他还可以回到这间屋子里，简陋狭小，但有一只性格温柔又聪明的猫。卢卡跟其他人不一样，他不一定听的明白，但他始终愿意听。

最后他们还是在把满是热气的浴室搞得一塌糊涂，卢卡探过身子来，只是轻轻蹭了蹭加雷斯的嘴唇就就让他不受控制的颤抖，但他勇敢的伸出手抱着对方湿滑的背部，卢卡伸出舌头缠着他的舌头，用手指捧着他的脸，他的动作很又轻又慢，但带走了所有的水分和空气。水从浴缸外延漫出去最多也是顺着地漏匆匆忙忙的消失在下水管道里，加雷斯闭上眼睛，感到自己的后脑勺泡在了水里，窒息的感觉涌了上来。如果他要淹死了，卢卡会把他拽起来的吧？

最后他们花了一个小时才把澡洗完，加雷斯还负责帮他的长毛猫把一身漂亮的皮毛吹干，卢卡喵抖了抖松软还带着沐浴露香味的尾巴回到了自己的枕头上——它现在只喜欢睡在床上，因为羽毛被又轻又暖，还可以把脑袋随便靠在加雷斯身上的任何地方。关灯前坐在他旁边的人类伸出手抱了它一把，作为回应卢卡喵把一个爪子按在他的胳膊上，加雷斯很快就松开了他，含含糊糊的说了一句什么，猫咪眯起了眼睛把脑袋埋在爪子里，他们都困了。

 

“呃——”加雷斯正在看自己的天花板，他犹豫地开口，“当你非常满足的时候，你会有负罪感吗？”问完之后他觉得自己有点傻，他们正躺在周末上午温暖的被子底下，谁都不用先爬起来赶早班车或是应付急急忙忙的工作任务。卢卡醒了，正把被子往他那边拽。

“什么叫‘非常满足’？”虽然听起来不愿意起床，但卢卡还是耐心的回应着他的问题。“吃的很饱算吗，能睡懒觉算吗，不用在很冷的地方过夜算吗？”

“这些加起来，再加上…再加上一些你觉得一切都出乎意料的顺利，没有烦心事的时候。”加雷斯咬了咬嘴唇，他在努力克制自己的心慌，“就像现在。”

卢卡从他的羽毛枕头里抬起脑袋，他的头发被压得乱七八糟，突然伸出一只手用力拍了加雷斯一下。

“疼!”被莫名其妙打的人委屈地喊，卢卡又拍了他一下，被他躲掉了。

“还觉得没有烦心事吗？”卢卡问，加雷斯揉着自己的肩胛骨笑了出来，“好多了。”

“你也太好满足了。”卢卡翻了个身趴在床上，用一只手撑着脑袋歪着头看着他，“或者说要求也太低了。”

“也不是。”加雷斯说，“大概是每个小孩在小的时候都觉得自己能做成‘伟大的事’，成为宇航员、科学家或者英超巨星，在伦敦最豪华的写字楼或者女王会光临的科学研究所工作，退休的时候可能还会拿个爵士勋章什么的。等到后来每一次做选择的时候会发现自己什么都不够——身高不够、学识不够、能力不够，自信也不够。然后发现如果不降低标准就活不下去——只属于人类的活不下去的焦虑。”

卢卡皱着眉毛，”所以你觉得自己是个没用的人吗？”

“不是。”加雷斯说，“这听起来很矛盾，我解释不清楚了——”

卢卡又皱着眉头看了他一会儿，只看见他也把自己摊平了，“你再打我一下吧。”

“你是受虐狂啊。”卢卡抽出自己的枕头扔到加雷斯的脸上，他们都笑了。“不过我想我听懂你的意思了，就算没有听懂，你也终于学会把真实的想法说出来了不是吗？”

再试一次，加雷斯眨了眨眼睛，他知道他快要触碰到问题的内核了，他弯着腰在冰冷的河流里摸索着过河的路，摸过九十九块锋利的石头，他就快要到了，他需要再试一次。

“大概是有些人……比如我，永远陷于自负和自卑之间。我能做成伟大的事吗？在一家似乎永远亲切不起来的跨国公司里工作，在一座永远熟不起来的城市里生活，但我一点也不想逃，一点也不想。”加雷斯看着天花板说，“我知道许多人跟我一样，但我总希望自己是特别的，但我又是普通的。”

然后这些矛盾让我遇见了你。加雷斯没把最后一句话说出来，但他在心里重复了一遍，让我遇见了你。

卢卡叹了一口气，加雷斯赶紧接了一句，“谢谢你——总是听我说话。”

“我遇见过很多人。”卢卡把自己的枕头拿回来抱在怀里，“比你想象的要多，他们活着，爱，然后死去。我不觉得你缺乏任何一种能力，你只是——容易陷入一些你早就想明白的循环里。”

“通常这样的人改不掉了。”卢卡接着说，“没有人应当试图去改变你，你也不应该为任何人去改变自己，加雷斯。”

“呃……你拯救了我的生活。”加雷斯小心地说，某种意义上。他们会坐在一间这么小的房子里，对着临街的车马人流发出的噪音讨论着不着边际的话题，是千千万万个偶然和必然堆积而成的事实。他想起了陪伴，想起了他们必将到来的分离，想起了过去的爱人。

卢卡摇了摇头笑着说，“我没有‘拯救’你，那是我只从虔诚女士做祷告的时候才会听到的词，我只不过帮了一个忙。”

那种满足感满溢的负罪感又来了，加雷斯想抓住卢卡的手确认他不会离开，但他最后没有伸出手，只是紧咬着牙，直到卢卡伸一只手手捂着他的眼睛，另一只搂着他的肩膀。

“你可能时不时需要一点提醒。”卢卡轻声细语地说，“而且你运气足够好。”

“是的。”加雷斯放松下来，放下一些沉重的思绪有时候也不那么困难了，“没错。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本是一个构思在第一次租来的房子里的故事，原本计划在搬家前写完，但是年底事务繁杂，最终还是断开了。续上的结果肯定不如原装，但我仍然希望它有结局


	6. 番外：圣诞节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞月的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TK科娃友情出演

卢卡在被网兜捞住的时候听见自己一声恼怒的低吼声，卡在网眼里的爪子抻出了锋利的指甲，它可是有东欧血统的贵族猫，虽然同样是贵族的主人早就已经去世搬走、现在也跟一个有点傻的男孩在一起生活，但被当成流浪猫被抓起来绝对是耻辱！卢卡喵张开嘴用牙开始咬高密度的塑料绳，一边在心里诅咒不长眼的马德里新环境保护法和实行法律的工人，一边想开口大叫加雷斯的名字，但加雷斯在它的下午散步时间还在上班，而且它也不能在大白天在陌生人面前变成人的样子，这会引起比流浪猫被抓大的多的骚乱。

加雷斯昨天要给它洗澡梳毛的时候它嫌麻烦拒绝了，但是自己的白毛也没有脏成这样吧？它也许确实不该在花园附近乱转那里刚好是生活垃圾的堆放处……卢卡喵被扔到漆黑的车后箱的时候还滚了一圈的时候悲愤地想。车轮的被引擎的声音带动着滚动起来，它能感觉到自己离家越来越远。他们约好了晚上吃鱼排，加雷斯找不到它肯定要着急的。

 

塞尔吉奥朋友很多，所以在晚饭时分没有任何预约的门铃声对他来说不奇怪，也许是他们中的某一个下班晚了过来看看他，或者是临时邀他去酒吧玩，这都很常见。临近圣诞节，他们还约了一起出去看冬歇前的最后一场球赛。但当他心情很好的开门，看见的却是他不太喜欢的蓝眼睛黑头发的英国邻居的时候是不可避免的露出了差异的表情——尤其是加雷斯看起来刚跑过八百米，消瘦的颧骨上爬着红晕，鼻尖冻得通红，嘴唇干得发白，还在不断的喘气。

“…塞尔吉奥……你见到过卢卡吗？”等他着急的邻居终于调整好了呼吸、开口问出了一句话的时候，拉莫斯先生高高地挑起了一边的眉毛，心想这小子简直是戳人痛处。卢卡被加雷斯抱回家之后就几乎很不常下楼来。卢卡本来是他们大家的猫，被这小子抢走了。

“怎么了，你又把卢卡弄得离家出走了吗？”塞尔吉奥不友好地反问着，故意挡在门口不让他看里面，卢卡上一次来到他的家里就是被加雷斯要回去那次，从那之后它大概彻底成了新的家猫。塞尔吉奥不是不为东欧贵族猫卢卡终于告别了无主的流离生活而高兴，他只是不服气加雷斯这个连西班牙语都说不好的外国人，他一定是用某种奇怪的巫术收服了卢卡的心。

“它不见了……”面前的英国人低下了头咬着嘴唇，他看起来担忧又沮丧，“什么都没留下……我们明明没吵架。”

你怎么跟一只猫吵架跟它对着喵喵叫吗？塞尔吉奥控制不住翻了翻眼睛，不过看他的样子是真的很着急，卢卡很聪明，走失这种事情绝对不会发生在它身上，所以万一它出了什么意外呢？

“卢卡没来过。”塞尔吉奥最后想了想慢慢地说，“我今天早晨看见过它在花园里，晚上没有见到。”门外的人看起来更沮丧了，于是他补了一句，“不过花园里有监视录像，你去看了吗？”

加雷斯跳了起来，语无伦次地道了谢又急急忙忙的跑掉了。

真是够了。塞尔吉奥气呼呼的关上了门，在心里下定决心如果卢卡再逃到他的家里来，无论如何不会把他还给这种不靠谱的主人。

 

卢卡快被周围此起彼伏的喵喵声烦死了，毛球和受惊的叫声让黑暗的空间里气氛浑浊，对面的角落里笼子里还明显关着两只犬类，一样吓得哆嗦地蜷在一起取暖。司机把流浪动物收容车开的很狂野，一路上他们都在急转弯，无数个毛茸茸的小动物从光滑的地板的一边滑到另外一边，其他的动物会不小心蹭到它的皮毛的时候卢卡会暴躁地吼过去，把黑暗中看不清样子的流浪生物“同伴”吓得又赶紧尖叫地跳开。加雷斯偶尔忘记给它准备好猫饭的时候它也会像这样心情不好，但目前的焦虑远高于那个有点傻的主人忘记喂食的情况，事实上它现在无比想念加雷斯的脸和他们家的那张不算宽的双人床。

被流浪动物收容的小动物们是会被卖到宠物店里还是会被安乐死来着？这个世界上无数的人厌恶着家养宠物和流浪动物，觉得它们肮脏还传播病菌，而多少流浪动物是因为主人的一时兴起的喜爱之后又被当麻烦抛掉呢。

卢卡打算继续咬围在笼子外面的高密度塑料绳网，它不想被卖到找不到的地方更不想安乐死，他们应该还在市中心的街道转，在下一个目的地的时候他们最终将打开车厢的门，它还有机会。

 

流浪动物收容捕捉车的副驾驶正紧紧地握着他手里的网兜，他只是个大学生，今天是他被抓来当差的第二天，跟双眼总是布满红血丝看起来从未睡好过得司机搭档、在马德里全城捕捉流浪生物并不是个好差事。尤其是在冬天，他的手几乎握不住网兜杆，也捆不好袋子上的绑绳。但圣诞节是市容整治的重点时期，他们必须在一个星期之内把能见到的小动物都逮起来送到动物收容所里。

“喂。”他的搭档把最后一支烟抽完，用沙哑的嗓音冲他说，他们停在了离西贝雷斯广场两条街区外的街面上，“下去看看，我总觉得那几只大吠的厉害。”

于是他只好嘟囔着裹紧围巾跳下来，嘟囔着用冻得发红的手拉开可以沾掉一层皮的车厢，在漆黑一片的车厢底摸索着用来敲笼子的短棍，几十只动物的聚集在一起气味浓烈，灰尘跟毛发能呛出眼泪。他捞起围巾遮住嘴巴，想胡乱伸手敲一敲笼子了事，却意外发现围着网兜的笼门并没有合好。

他只能嘟囔的用两只手伸进去忍受沾掉一层皮去用力把笼门锁上。

“啊！该死的！”车后传来了可怜的家伙的咒骂。

“喂你在做什么？！”没烟抽的司机也跟着叫喊起来，他的兼职同伴在车厢后面高声叫了起来，“有东西咬我！它甚至弄破了网兜。”

“拿套绳去把它抓回来你这个小笨蛋！那只不过是一只猫罢了。”

 

卢卡喵觉得自己离死最近的时候就是那根活动绳在他脖子上收紧的时候，它被狠狠地勒住了，但它反应很快，马上退回去一步防止立刻窒息，然后它抓了那个阻止他逃跑的家伙一爪子，抓的他尖叫着松了手，绳子松了，它顺利的钻出了活结，在另一个人扑过来张开手臂之前跳下了车。

后面传来一连串的人类的尖叫和动物的叫声，卢卡喵不用回头看就知道在它身后蠢蠢欲动的同伴们也开始攻击那位可怜的工人。始作俑者已经跑开很远从街角的转弯处窜了出去，一会儿就不见了。

 

加班的托尼·克罗斯和同组的克罗地亚人马泰奥·科瓦西奇这周晚上九点才下班，他们一般在刚开始营业的酒吧里吃了晚饭再各自回家。保险公司有员工餐厅，但那里提供的晚餐总是把中午没做完的东西混在一起再加热一遍，味道诡异，所以他们通常下了班再吃饭。今天他们照样抄近路向小酒吧里走的时候外面的大街上声音嘈杂，车辆与车辆在追逐，听起来像是流浪动物收容车正在四处巡逻，而他们一踏入安静的巷子里却听见对面有窸窸窣窣的声音，黑暗的另一边有一个看不清的人影，被暗光描摹出一个诡异的轮廓。

“圣诞节前的流浪汉吗？”年轻的克罗地亚人用英文问他的德国同伴，托尼是个就算海啸经过也很少发出惊讶声音的人。他虽然停住了脚步，却很淡然地伸手摸自己的移动电话。巷子里的黑影又动了一下，像某种受伤的动物。

科瓦西奇几乎要后退了，他的同伴却很平静地拿起了自己的手机，开着闪光灯手电筒，刺眼的光芒先是照到了一双闪亮的大眼睛，接着照到了那个人的其他部分，金色的长发，雪白的皮肤，他用手遮着半张脸，脖子上还有像绳子勒过的红痕，光线洒在他身体的其他部分的时候科瓦西奇还是后退了一步，他控制不住的用母语发出惊呼——对面的人一丝不挂，在寒风中发抖。

看着总是很勇敢的德国人却向前走了一步，科瓦西奇真是对托尼五体投地的敬佩。

“离我远点！”对面憔悴的金发男人发出嘶嘶地低吼声，他身上多处都擦伤了，看起来刚跟人打了一架，托尼停在了一个恰到好处的距离，他开腔地时候用了一种令人放心的声音。难怪他能签下那么多客户，科瓦西奇在心里想，作为一个保险销售这样的语气太有说服力了。

“你看起来需要帮助，先生。”礼貌的德国人礼貌地说，“如果不介意地话，让我们帮您？”

这跟接VIP客户的回复基本上没区别啊。

瑟缩在黑暗巷子里的男人没有动，但他似乎抖得更厉害了，夜晚的气温接近零下，不管出于什么原因，光着身子迟早是要被冻死的。托尼还在往前走，他已经在对方的一米范围之内，看清了他的一双大大的棕色眼睛，凌乱的亚麻金头发洒落在额头和脸颊上，脸色惨白，他的样子看起来像是被抢劫了，但神色却极强硬。

“离我远点……“他重复着。

“哎……”看见他满身小伤口的德国人也忍不住惊叫了一小声，下一秒面前的人就昏过去了。

卢卡知道他不该被人看见人形的样子，他应该赶紧逃走，但他真的支撑不住了。

加雷斯是个混蛋。他最后的游移的意识在生气地说，虽然他根本不知道加雷斯现在在哪儿，会不会急疯了正在到处找他。这件事跟他也没有什么关系不是他的错，可是他就是想对他发脾气。

他想加雷斯现在立刻就出现在他面前，他想抱抱他，这该死的冬天快要冻死猫了。

 

 

塞尔吉奥不知道为什么会跟他的英国邻居挤在一辆出租车上大晚上的又从家里往外赶，他只记得加雷斯跑掉之后他也觉得应该去看看录像，万一卢卡出了什么事呢？它可是大家的猫，只是暂时被英国人占领了罢了，猫是属地的动物，也许等这个临时主人搬走之后，它又会优雅地在花园和小区里游荡。

然后他们一起看到了监控视频里卢卡被捞走的场景，塞尔吉奥忍不住把西班牙国骂搬出来依次说了一遍，差点跟保安掐起来，幸亏加雷斯挡在中间把他及时拉开表示这事情跟保安一点关系都没有。卢卡可是一只有贵族血统的猫，居然被当成野猫抓走。等加雷斯终于确定他的邻居不会动手打人之后才把他松开，他又开始咬自己薄薄的下嘴唇。

“怎么办？”

“事情发生在下午，现在应该还没有被关起来？我去市中心找他。”

“我跟你去!…呃，这样可能会快一点。”

塞尔吉奥再次确认加雷斯不适合微笑之外的任何笑容，不过他的眼睛还是挺好看的。

一路上他焦躁感升腾的英国邻居一直抓着出租车的车内把手往屋外看，他的腿上放着一张马德里地图，上面标出了城区里所有的宠物店，一个在马德里工作的人居然还带着马德里城市地图，不过塞尔吉奥不得不承认这现在挺有效的，尽管Google能解决一切。

“这是我的错。”加雷斯喃喃自语道，“我早就应该带卢卡去登记，他不喜欢在脖子上围什么东西，所以我就没给他一直系着……”

“那是流浪动物的追捕车吗？”塞尔吉奥大喊了一声，出租车司机被吓得猛踩刹车，咒骂着在他们的强烈要求下拐了弯。他们在街角的一片狼藉中跳了下来，那辆抓小动物的车看起来很不好，车厢里的笼子开着，无数的小毛球在黑暗的空间里窜来窜去，捕兽网里还拉着一只试图逃跑的消瘦的猎犬。唯二的两个工作人员几近崩溃，一边扶着帽子一边拉着围在笼子外面的绳子。

“上帝啊，今天是动物的逃亡日吗？！之前已经溜掉过好几只了！”

一只吓坏了的小猫躲到塞尔吉奥的小腿附近轻轻地挠着他的裤腿，在冷风里抖成一团，姜黄色的毛炸了起来。塞尔吉奥把它抱起来，“也许今天是满月。”他看了一眼加雷斯，“我们可以慢慢找卢卡了。”

 

“托尼，你确定我们不应该送他去警局吗？”科瓦西奇支着下巴看着德国人，“他看起来像是被抢劫了。”而且还很彻底，后面半句话他没有说出来，看起来爱心泛滥的德国人正在把那个金色的脑袋小心的放到枕头上，睡着的人立刻蜷成一团护着身子，把盖着的被子都卷了起来。

“我觉得暂时不用。”优秀保险销售经理克罗斯先生说，“明天等他醒过来也许会把一切都告诉我们呢？”

科瓦西奇看了一眼窗外，那辆流浪动物捕捉车似乎是开着鸣笛从最近的一条街上呼啸而过，发出令人烦躁的刺耳声音。追捕流浪猫狗如同救火。“听你的。吃晚饭吗，托尼？”为了搭救这个陌生人他们临时在杂货店里买了吃的，他从餐桌的袋子里翻出了一个吞拿鱼的罐头，还有一个沙丁鱼的。“你买这个干什么？”

“觉得可能会有用。”德国人眯起一双蓝色的眼睛笑了笑，他站起来关上了窗拉起了窗帘，那些嘈杂的声音离得远一点了。

 

卢卡睁开了眼睛，发现自己躺在陌生而温暖的床上，房间一片黑暗，清新剂的味道很好闻。他坐起来，不用开灯也能看到挂在墙上的时钟已经凌晨两点了。马德里是不夜之城，距离他离开家已经有快六个小时了。他从床上跳下来，柔软的肉垫着地。搭救它的人类现在很明显已经熟睡了，它可以在夜里悄悄走掉，不会被人发现。

外面的房间里有吞拿鱼的味道，卢卡跳上餐桌，发现上面摆着一个撬开的鱼罐头，拉下来的铝片整整齐齐的放在旁边，里面的东西一点没动。它嗅了嗅气味，忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔，又舔了舔，最后把半张脸都埋在罐头里。要命，卢卡想，住进加雷斯家里之后它感觉自己正在失去某种高贵的品格，高贵的品格下的猫是不会有这样饿坏了的情况的。不过它同样血统高贵的主人去世之后它确实也经常挨饿。桌上放着电话便签和两只笔，这个德国人是左撇子，还有强迫症，两支笔的间距摆的一丝不苟。卢卡拿前爪上去踩了一下，留下一个淡淡的爪油印，然后从桌子上跳了下去。

客厅的落地窗开了一条缝，外面连着阳台，等卢卡走到阳台上往下看的时候，就突然明白过来自己为什么刚好醒了过来。

 

加雷斯快把自己的头发抓秃了，车厢里至少有一百只猫猫狗狗，两个工作人员在听明他们的来意之后不停的道歉，正帮他们一只一只把混乱的小动物分开，逐个分辨是否有那只白金相间的大白猫。塞尔吉奥也想帮忙，但他怀里的小黄猫似乎喜欢他的胳膊，没过多久就在那里眯起了眼睛。在一群花色的毛球中间看不到熟悉的白色——卢卡确实不在里面。

“它自己逃掉了吗？”塞尔吉奥恼怒地冲着身心俱疲的动物捕捉车驾驶员说，怀里的小毛球被吓醒了，发出了轻声的哀叫。“你们知不知道你们弄丢了一只多珍贵的梵猫——”

加雷斯觉得自己快要站不住了，弄丢了卢卡他总觉得没法向谁交代，这个谁是什么人，大概是卢卡自己……他捂着自己的脸靠在路边冰冷的消防栓上，直到一个爪子也开始挠他的裤腿。

从手指缝里加雷斯看见了卢卡乱成一团但是依旧漂亮的白金相间的皮毛，美丽的琥珀色大眼睛，就坐在他的脚边上，抬着头一脸复杂的盯着他看。他跪下去张开手臂，漂亮的长毛猫跳进他怀里，脑袋被紧紧的拥抱挤到了肩膀上，于是它只好塌下耳朵。

他又快崩溃了。卢卡在加雷斯怀里想，毫无疑问，还把自己抱得很疼。不过他的怀里真温暖。

“喔，这真感人。好像恋人重逢一样。圣诞快乐？”疲倦的司机小哥吹了一声口哨，好像在庆祝一晚上的折腾终于要结束了。塞尔吉奥狠狠地瞪了他一眼。天太冷了，再过三小时也许马德里的中心城区就会开始下雪，一个雪白的传统圣诞节就在路上。一只没有被带回车上的小猫还躺在他的怀里，塞尔吉奥决定把它带回家。

“好吧。圣诞快乐。”

 

 

“所以他们给你寄来了赔付支票？”金头发的男人躺在白色的床上，正用手拨着加雷斯新买的圣诞树装饰球玩，金色的，上面横着红白的花纹，“作为一个差点把梵猫当流浪猫抓走的社会组织，我真想挠瞎负责人的眼睛。”这件事情他想起来就生气，在狼狈的逃了半个晚上之后他虽然顺利回家，但心理上的屈辱这辈子估计都忘不掉。

“他们还给你寄来了一年分量的猫粮作为进一步的补偿，吞拿鱼口味的。”加雷斯在屋子的一角往圣诞树上缠小彩灯，声音被挡在树枝下面听得含含糊糊的。“圣诞节之后我们再去一次宠物医院？你脖子上伤痕还没褪掉，我再去问问医生。”

卢卡伸手摸了摸被绳索套过的脖子，想挠瞎某个人类的眼睛的强烈想法又出现了，“等毛长好了就没事了。”加雷斯喜欢大惊小怪，不过就算是对于什么都不怕的卢卡，光是回想整件事也会让他惊魂未定——他维持人类的形状呆了三天，每个晚上都缩在加雷斯那张小床上紧紧地卷着被子，通常醒来的时候那个蓝眼睛的家伙就会在视线范围内，往他脖子和手腕上的擦伤上抹冰凉的药膏。第四天卢卡喵终于回到了自己的小枕头上靠着人类的脑袋睡着了。

卢卡看着正在装饰圣诞树的男人，想想加雷斯其实没大家想的那么糟糕，至少他抱着自己的时候仍然十分有安全感。

“把这个挂上。”他把球轻巧的拈起来朝加雷斯扔过去，对方稳稳地接住，把金色的小球摆在树的尖顶上，“你不回家过圣诞节吗，威尔士？”

“爸妈要去爱尔兰度假。所以我今年申请了假期值班。”加雷斯在手里玩另外一个红色的小球，上面还串着一个小型圣诞花环。他把插头线接上，他们的小圣诞树开始发光发光，树下堆着宜家的礼物盒样子的小地灯还有看起来有些可怜的两个小盒子，加雷斯看了一会儿，“刚好我有事情要跟你商量，卢卡。”

 

塞尔吉奥正在喂他刚领养的小黄猫喝牛奶，这个小东西从那天晚上之后好像黏上他了，它又小又温顺，总用可怜兮兮的杏眼盯他看，换任何人都会心软。于是他和加雷斯一起去办全了领养手续，买了一些养猫用具，开始跟跟他的新伙伴相处。

“你喜欢这个吗，费尔南多？”就在塞尔吉奥用两根手指揉着小猫的脑袋的时候，突然听见一声怒吼声，楼里大部分的人都度假去了，只有加雷斯还在他的阁楼小间里，但那声音模糊不清却很陌生，也没有再响起。

大概是来自窗外的错觉，塞尔吉奥摇了摇头，继续揉着黄色小猫身上乱糟糟的毛。性格温柔的小猫眯起了眼睛发出了满足的声音。

 

 

“不要。我拒绝。”

在大叫了一声之后终于平静一点的卢卡第无数次看向那个加雷斯从礼物盒子里拆出来的铃铛，又第无数次的白着眼睛移开目光。黑色的缎面编绳上挂着一个金色的铃铛，加雷斯拎着那条绳子的两端，眼睛里露出看着某种动物的期待神情——好吧，自己本来就不算一个真正的人类。

“这样你下次就不会再被认错了。”加雷斯晃了晃绳子的两头，铃铛发清脆的声音。“这个不好看吗？”

“难看的要命！”卢卡恼羞成怒地冲他叫喊，他退到了床的另一端一只光裸的腿跨在床上隔着床跟加雷斯对峙着，样子好像要去冲锋。“我不会戴这个的，休想！这跟家猫有什么区别！”

可是你本来就是家猫啊卢卡，加雷斯叹了一口气。果然把这个东西当圣诞礼物送给卢卡效果糟糕，还好他还给他买了别的礼物。那样恐怕整个圣诞节卢卡就不会再搭理他，难得假期就浪费了。“真的不好看吗？”他又问了一遍。

卢卡很想上去拍掉他手上的东西，但加雷斯又在咬嘴唇，只要一没有办法他就习惯性的开始咬下嘴唇，不知道什么时候会咬烂那两片薄薄的唇瓣，他的心里对猫牌的抗拒消下去不少——加雷斯只是在履行他当监护人的义务，为了防止他再次走丢或者被人带走——

可是我为什么要跟普通家猫一样戴这种玩意儿？又要觉得这家伙就有权利支配我啦？拥有高贵血统的卢卡喵从床的那边翻了过来，他一手拽过加雷斯快要放下的铃铛，一条腿顶着他的两个膝盖之间，加雷斯险些被他直接撞倒。卢卡用两根手指拈着铃铛在他脸颊旁示威般的摇了摇，“我可以戴着这个，不过你要先试试看。”

“哎哎哎哎——卢卡你要干嘛？！”

金头发的男人用力亲了过来，还伸出一只手把加雷斯的脑袋往下面按，另一只手已经快速的抽出了他的衬衫下摆，探进他平坦的小腹还一路向上摸到胸口，卢卡掐了他一下，加雷斯觉得自己已经硬了。

“你先戴上。”他的猫展开了一个甜美看起来还有点邪恶的微笑，加雷斯除了呻吟一声配合他并没有什么好办法，卢卡跨在他身上，他们倒在房间里的地毯上，天快黑了，屋子里只有新弄好的圣诞树在闪闪发光。

“铃铛的声音不是很好听吗，加雷斯？”卢卡在他身上柔软的起伏着，磨蹭着他下身的某个部位，加雷斯扭着脑袋，随后一个吻也就亲在了脖子的皮肤上，他的脖子上被挂上了铃铛，分着腿，被霸道的亲吻，随后被又马上被动作带来的欲望淹没。

“嘘，小声点。”卢卡亲着那两片薄薄地嘴唇说，“邻居有可能会听见。”

 

圣诞节的前夜下午他们是被电话从床上弄起来的， 电话里的男人用一口带一点点口音的英语说加雷斯预约的保险单已经通过了所有的材料，可以正式签合同了。加雷斯迷迷糊糊地刚挂上电话，不一会儿又听见门铃响。他才猛的想起来电话里敬业的保险经理说他已经在楼下了。于是他跳起来以最快的速度套上衬衫、针织背心和牛仔裤，抄起响了好几声的门禁打开门，卢卡在他穿裤子的时候觉得冷，又跑到他怀里缩成一团，它累坏了，尾巴卷到了脑袋旁边。它难得不愿意离开他的怀抱，于是加雷斯抱着它去开了房门。

门外西装革履的浅金色头发的男人有一对浅蓝色的眼睛，跟他系着的水蓝色领带很协调。

“下午好，贝尔先生。托尼·克罗斯，刚跟你通话的保险经理。圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞快乐。”加雷斯点点头，从圣诞节还在工作的劳模手里把保单接过来，这是给卢卡买的宠物保险，但他没有告诉卢卡，生怕他又觉得多余。加雷斯心虚的签字，一边祈祷怀里的卢卡不要睁开眼睛——他一只手抱着猫有点费劲，克罗斯先生很体贴的替他举着合同。

“非常感谢。”经理人愉快地收好了合同，“这就是您的猫吗？土耳其梵猫？它长得可真漂亮。”

卢卡其实已经醒了，它的耳朵听出了德国人的声音，它的鼻子认出了德国人的气味，但它仍然闭着眼睛装睡，仍有自己随着加雷斯的动作摇晃，系在脖子上的铃铛发出了细微的振动声。

“啊，是啊。”加雷斯笑着回答他，“他是我的幸运猫。”


End file.
